My best friend
by Darkness-Phoenix
Summary: Takao stellt sich seinen dunklen Geistern der Vergangenheit und besucht einen alten Freund in der Irrenanstalt.


Takao verließ bereits der Mut als er das große Tor sah, das zu dem riesigen weißen Gebäude führte. Eigentlich hätten ihn keine vier Pferde hier her gebracht, aber eine Ehefrau war bekanntlich stärker und ließ sich von einer Idee auch nicht wieder abbringen.

Vorsichtig parkte er sein Auto auf den Parkplatz, der extra für die Besucher eingerichtet worden war, und stieg mit mulmigem Gefühl aus. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich dem kleinen Haus, das in der rechten Ecke des Tores eingebaut worden und in dem ein Pförtner saß um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Guten Tag", sagte Takao vorsichtig und am liebsten hätte er einen Rückzieher gemacht, aber Hilary würde dies sofort mitbekommen, dem war er sich ziemlich sicher. Frauen bekamen alles raus, wenn sie es wollten.

„Guten Tag. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?", fragte der Pförtner freundlich nach und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wie man bei diesem Arbeitsort ein Lächeln auf den Lippen haben konnte, war ihm schleierhaft.

„Ich bin hier um einen der Patienten zu besuchen." Ihm war immer noch überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte ihn nun schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und hatte eigentlich auch geplant, dass es so bleibt.

„Ist es ihr erster Besuch hier?" Takao nickte und der Pförtner hielt ihm einen Zettel und einen Stift hin. „Dann müssen sie das hier einmal ausfüllen. Der Leiter nimmt Erstbesucher immer persönlich in Empfang um sich zu versichern, dass auch alles in Ordnung ist. Ich kündige sie gleich an und sobald sie alles ausgefüllt haben, können sie bereits hoch gehen."

Während der Blauhaarige den Frageboden mit seinen Personalien ausfüllte, nahm der Pförtner den Hörer seines Telefons und gab dem Leiter bescheid.

Als der Bogen fertig ausgefüllt war, bekam Takao ein Schild mit seinem Namen und der Pförtner ließ ihn zu dem großen Haus hoch gehen. Nun gab es wirklich kein Zurück mehr. Er würde sich seinen inneren Dämonen stellen müssen.

Vor der Tür wartete bereits ein lilahaariger Mann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn. „Willkommen in meinem Erholungs-zentrum, Herr Kinomiya. Mein Name ist Boris Balkov", begrüßte er ihn freundlich und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Takao nahm sie an und schüttelte sie als Zeichen der Begrüßung. Erholungszentrum fand er ziemlich nett als Umschreibung für eine Irrenanstalt. Aber wahrscheinlich war diese Beschreibung für Angehörige einfach besser zu verkraften.

„Sie möchten also einen unserer Patienten besuchen. Darf ich fragen um wen es dabei geht? Wir hatten in letzter Zeit eigentlich keine Neuzugänge und oftmals kommen Verwandte und Freunde eigentlich von Anfang an zu Besuch."

„Es geht auch um jemanden, der schon länger bei ihnen in Behandlung ist. Ich bin ein enger Freund gewesen, aber habe es nie geschafft ihn zu besuchen. Gewisse Umstände zwingen mich aber jetzt, dass ich mich jetzt einmal mit dem ganzen Thema auseinander setze", erklärte Takao mit Schmerz in der Stimme. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er nichts lieber tun würde als weg zu rennen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm wird. Unsere Patienten sind immer noch ganz normale Menschen. Sie denken nur etwas anders als wir. Das müssen sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen", versuchte Balkov ihn zu beruhigen. „Um welchen meiner Patienten handelt es sich denn nun?"

„Sein Name ist Kai Hiwatari", sagte Takao leise, aber der Leiter verstand den Namen ganz genau und er reagierte ziemlich überrascht.

„Sie wollen zu Kai? Es ist schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr gekommen um ihn zu besuchen. Mir war es nicht klar, dass er Freunde hatte, die ihn besuchen könnten. Er ist ja nun schon hier seitdem er sehr jung war."

„Ja. Wir waren damals sehr gute Freunde, bis… er so geworden ist wie er wahrscheinlich jetzt noch ist." Takao wollte sich eigentlich nie wieder an das Ganze von damals erinnern. Aber sein Gehirn hatte da seine eigenen Wege und die Albträume waren inzwischen unerträglich. Er musste sich so schnell wie möglich mit der ganzen Sache auseinander setzten, wenn er inneren Frieden haben wollte.

„Nun gut. Dann folgen sie mir mal. Ich werde sie zum Sprechzimmer bringen. Da werden sie in Ruhe mit ihm reden können. Für den Notfall sind aber auch Pfleger dabei. Falls irgendetwas passiert wird sofort jemand einschreiten."

Das beruhigte Takao nicht gerade. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was alles passieren könnte, falls Kai ausrastete wie damals. Aber hier hatte er ja keinen Zugang zu irgendwelchen gefährlichen Gegenständen. Trotzdem hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei.

Der Leiter Balkov ging voraus in die Anstalt hinein und der Blauhaarige folgte ihm etwas ängstlich. In den ersten Räumen kam er sich noch vor, wie in einer großen Firma. Takao konnte nur ahnen, dass sich hier hinter den Türen wohl die Büroräume der Angestellten befinden mussten. Die behandelten Ärzte mussten ihren Papierkram ja auch irgendwo erledigen.

In der Ferne konnte Takao bereits leises Geschrei hören. Ihm wurde immer unwohler bei dem Gedanken hier zu sein, aber es konnte nun keinen Rückzug mehr geben.

Nach den Büroräumen merkte man auch deutlich, dass man nun zu den Patienten kommen musste. Die Wände waren komplett in weiß gestrichen, die Schreie wurden immer lauter und die Türen in diesem Gang hatten kleine Fenster durch die man in die Räume hinein sehen konnte. Takao war sich sicher, dass dort hinter einige der Patienten sein mussten. Er versuchte in keines dieser Fenster zu sehen. Solch einen Anblick wollte er sich lieber ersparen.

Takao kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis Balkov endlich vor einer bestimmten Tür stehen blieb. „Gehen sie bitte hier hinein. Erste Treffen finden immer zuerst mit der Glaswand statt, da wir oft nicht genau sagen können wie die Patienten auf gewisse Personen reagieren. Wenn sie noch einmal kommen, dann können wir auch ein persönliches Treffen machen. Ich werde jetzt Kai persönlich holen. Gehen sie einfach rein und machen sie es sich gemütlich. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Schnell war der Leiter hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden und Takao ging vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Er kam sich vor wie in einem dieser Gefängnisfilme, denn mitten im Raum war eine riesige Glasscheibe, wo man sich an einen Tisch setzte und durch ein Telefon mit demjenigen auf der anderen Seite reden konnte.

Der Blauhaarige war sich nicht so sicher was er von der Methode halten sollte. Das sagte schließlich eine Menge darüber aus wie gefährlich Kai inzwischen sein konnte. Sicher hatte der Leiter gesagt, dass jeder erster Besuch so ablief, aber ihm kam das ganze doch etwas zu seltsam vor.

Still wartete er auf einem Stuhl ab bis etwas passierte. Während seine Augen wie gebannt auf die Tür starrten, malte er sich in seinen Gedanken aus wie Kai inzwischen aussehen musste. Er hatte ihn nun schon seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Damals waren sie 12 gewesen. Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschauern, denn das hieß auch, dass Kai nun schon seit mehr als 10 Jahren hier drin war und dass er sich wohl nicht merklich gebessert hatte. Keine gute Vorstellung.

Die Türklinke der Tür wurde nun herunter gedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich langsam wie in Zeitlupe. Takao blickte gespannt und ängstlich zugleich auf die nun eintretenden Personen. Es dauerte keine 2 Sekunden bis er erkannte wer Kai war. Es mögen vielleicht über 10 Jahre vergangen sein, aber Kai war immer noch Kai. Die grau-blauen Haare und die roten Augen waren unverkennbar. Er würde sie immer wieder erkennen.

Kai schien ihn nun auch zu bemerken und Takao konnte ganz genau die Emotionen in seinen Augen sehen, die von Erstaunen zu Freude und dann zu Erleichterung hin wechselten. Er erkannte ihn also auch wieder. Das überraschte Takao weniger, denn damit hatte er ziemlich gerechnet. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Kai sich von seinen begleitenden Pflegern entriss und sofort zur Scheibe lief mit Tränen in den Augen. Er stützte seine Hände an der Scheibe ab, während die Ärmel seiner Zwangsjacke schlapp nach unten fielen und sanft Worte sagte, die er Dank der Scheibe natürlich überhaupt nicht mit bekam. Die Pfleger schnappten sich schnell Kais Arme und zogen ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. Takao konnte es kaum fassen. So lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt sah er ihn einfach so wieder vor sich sitzen.

Einer der Pfleger streckte nun seine Hand aus und reichte Kai das Telefon, welches das einzige Mittel war mit dem sie die Stimme des jeweilig anderen hören konnten. Zögerlich griff auch Takao zum Hörer und das Erste was er vernahm, war das Schluchzen Kais, welches ihn sofort Mitleid empfinden ließ, aber eigentlich sollte er es besser wissen als so etwas zu empfinden.

„Ta…kao…", sagte Kai langsam und mit zitternder Stimme. Seine Hände zitterten genauso heftig und immer noch liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Takao sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die ganze Situation war doch einfach erdrückender als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst… Takao. So sehr vermisst. Ich hab immer gehofft, dass du mich endlich besuchen kommst, aber ich hab so lange warten müssen. Takao… ich liebe dich!"

Diese Worte versetzen dem Blauhaarigen einen Stich durchs Herz. Genau das wollte er nicht hören. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder auf. Kai. Das Messer. Seine Eltern. Blut.

„Hör auf damit!", sagte er plötzlich etwas lauter als er es eigentlich gemeint hatte. Kai zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zurück. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„A-Aber warum denn? Takao?", fragte er dann etwas kleinlaut.

„Warum? Nach all den Jahren hast du immer noch nicht deine Fehler eingesehen. Du redest immer noch genauso wie damals, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Das halt ich nicht aus!"

„Takao!", rief Kai noch, aber Takao hatte bereits den Hörer fallen gelassen und schritt sofort aus dem Raum raus. Ihm war das Ganze zu viel. Keine Sekunde länger wollte er in demselben Raum wie dieser Verrückte bleiben. Unbemerkt von den Angestellten verließ er ganz einfach die Anstalt.

„Herr Kinomiya? Hier ist Boris Balkov. Leiter des Erholungszentrums Borg", ertönte es dann am Abend plötzlich aus dem Telefon. Niemals hätte Takao mit einem Anruf gerade von ihm gerechnet. Vor allem aber konnte er sich nicht vorstellen was er von ihm wollte.

„Ähm Herr Balkov, wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?", fragte er ziemlich verwirrt.

„Nun es geht um ihren Besuch heute. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich Kai noch niemals so emotional reagieren habe sehen. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er hier war, war er komplett ruhig und hat nicht einmal über sein Leben gesprochen. Dann tauchen sie hier auf und sofort fängt er an zu weinen. Sie müssen früher ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens gewesen sein."

Takao seufzte und unterdrückte den Drang den Telefonhörer sofort wieder auf zu legen. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem Ganzen absolut nichts mehr zu tun haben.

„Sie würden mir bei der Behandlung sehr helfen, wenn sie morgen noch einmal vorbei kommen würden. Ich würde gerne ausprobieren ob er in ihrer Gesellschaft gesprächiger ist. Außerdem könnten sie vielleicht sogar ein wichtiger Teil seines Heilungsprozesses sein", fuhr Balkov fort und schien sich ziemlich auf diese Idee fest zu fahren dem Ton seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen.

Die Idee gefiel Takao auf gar keinen Fall, aber es fiel ihm einfach schwer anderen Leuten irgendetwas ab zu schlagen, weshalb er nach einigem hin und her zustimmte. Vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schlimm werden wie er es sich nun vorstellte.

„Takao! Takao!", rief Kai überschwänglich vor Freude und stürzte sich beinahe auf den Blauhaarigen. Als dieser bei der Anstalt angekommen war, hatte man ihn gleich in das Therapiezimmer gebracht, wo er erst einmal warten sollte. Es dauerte allerdings keine fünf Minuten bis Balkov mit Kai durch die Tür kam.

„Lass los!", sagte Takao sofort und drückte den anderen von sich weg. Doch Kai dachte gar nicht daran auf zu geben. Er versuchte es immer wieder, so lange bis Takao entnervt aufgab und ihn einfach ließ. Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte sich der Graublauhaarige an seinen Arm und seufzte wohlig.

Balkov hatte sich inzwischen auf den großen Chefsessel gegenüber dem Sofa gesetzt und beobachtete das ganze Spiel mit einer grübelnden Miene. „Kai du scheinst Herrn Kinomiya aber sehr gern zu haben", versuchte er vorsichtig ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen an zu fangen.

Kai gab nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, machte aber ansonsten keine weiteren Anstalten ein Gespräch mit dem lilahaarigen Mann an zu fangen.

„Magst du mir ein bisschen über euch beide erzählen? Wie habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt?"

Weiterhin machte der Junge keine Anstalten mit dem Mann zu reden und dieser seufzte. Etwas wirklich Anderes war er ja eigentlich nicht gewohnt.

„Herr Kinomiya? Würden sie mir dann vielleicht einmal erzählen wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben und wie sich ihre Wege dann wieder getrennt haben?"

„Das ist schnell erzählt", fing Takao etwas grummelig an. Ihm gefiel es immer weniger hier zu sein. „Wir haben uns im Kindergarten kennen gelernt und haben dann halt viel zusammen gespielt."

„Wir sind beste Freunde geworden!", fuhr Kai ihm dann ins Wort. Mit ihm schien er eher zu reden als mit Balkov.

„Von mir aus. Wir wurden so etwas wie beste Freunde und sind dann in der Schule auch in dieselbe Klasse gekommen. Alles war eigentlich ziemlich normal bis er komplett durchgedreht ist!"

„Ich bin nicht durchgedreht!", fuhr Kai ihm wieder ins Wort.

„Und ob du durchgedreht bist! Wie würdest du einen Mord denn bitte schön sonst nennen?", fuhr Takao ihn an und befreite seinen Arm aus seinem Griff.

„Aber du hast sie lieber gehabt als mich! Ich wollte doch nur, dass du mich genauso lieb hast wie ich dich. Und wenn du sie nicht mehr hattest, dann hättest du all deine Liebe mir geben können."

„Du hast noch genauso einen an der Klatsche wie früher!"

Balkov betrachtete das ganze Schauspiel ruhig. Natürlich hatte er all das schon vorher gewusst, aber er hatte gehofft genau solche Reaktionen von Kai zu bekommen. In seinen Akten hatte alles über die Vorfälle im Hause Kinomiya gestanden und gerade deshalb hatte er ihn gebeten her zu kommen. Kai hatte damals im jungen Alter von 12 Jahren Takaos Eltern kaltblütig ermordet. Den Grund warum hatte er gerade zum ersten Mal aus Kais Mund gehört. Den jungen Kinomiya hatte man damals aus allem heraus gehalten um ihn zu schonen, denn immerhin waren seine Eltern von seinem besten Freund getötet worden. Deshalb hatte Balkov auch nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt mit ihm zu reden bis jetzt.

Urplötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein rothaariger Junge kam herein gestürmt. Hinter ihm war großer Tumult, aber er schlug die Tür sofort zu, so dass ihm keiner hinterher kam.

„Was soll der Scheiß hier?", brüllte er sofort herum.

„Yuriy! Wir sind hier mitten in einer Sitzung! Geh gefälligst wieder zurück in dein Zimmer!", sagte Balkov mit strengem Ton und stand sogar von seinem Sessel auf.

Takao gefiel das gar nicht. Der Junge, dessen Name offensichtlich Yuriy war, kam ihm mehr als aggressiv vor.

„Yu-chan! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Kai reichlich verwirrt.

Der Rothaarige wand sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Kai zu, setzte sich zu ihm und nahm den Jungen in den Arm. „Du musst doch sonst auch nie zur Therapie, weil du mit dem Ekelpaket nicht reden willst. Warum musst du hin, wenn dieser komische blauhaarige Typ dabei ist?" Yuriy beäugte Takao mit einem skeptischen Blick und drückte Kai näher an sich heran.

„Das ist Takao! Ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt."

Nun wurde der Blick des Rothaarigen finster. „Das ist also der Typ, der deine Liebe einfach so abgelehnt hat? Du verdammter Dreckskerl!" Yuriy war bereits im Innbegriff sich auf Takao zu stürzen, doch wurde dann von starken Armen festgehalten. Balkov war vorsichtigerweise aufgestanden und hatte die Tür aufgemacht, so dass zwei der Pfleger herein kommen konnten und das gerade rechtzeitig um sich den Rothaarigen zu schnappen. Unter riesigem Protest schleiften sie den jungen Mann hinaus aus dem Zimmer.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte diesen kleinen Zwischenfall. Yuriy und Kai stehen sich sehr nahe und er rastet gerne schnell aus, wenn mit ihm etwas passiert", meinte Balkov und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel.

„Na bitte du hast doch nun einen Freund. Wozu willst du mich denn dann noch? Der liebt dich anscheinend doch genug", meinte Takao dann zu Kai um die Streiterei von vorher wieder auf zu nehmen.

„Aber… niemanden liebe ich mehr als dich", meinte Kai etwas kleinlaut. Er schien sich seiner Sache auch nicht so ganz sicher zu sein.

„Du redest einfach nur Mist. Und ich habe auch wirklich keine Lust dazu. Von mir aus versaure hier. Ich will absolut gar nichts mehr mit dem hier zu tun haben."

„Aber… das kannst du doch nicht einfach so sagen…"

„Doch das kann ich! Meiner Meinung nach passt du hier hundertprozentig hin! Du bist einfach nur irre!", meinte Takao als Schlussargument und verlies dann demonstrativ den Raum. Er hörte zwar noch wie Kai ihm hinterherrief, aber er ignorierte es einfach.

Als er wieder bei der Eingangstür ankam, hatte Balkov ihn inzwischen eingeholt.

„Herr Kinomiya! Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ihnen die ganze Situation unangenehm war, aber es würde mir wirklich helfen, wenn sie etwas länger dableiben würden."

„Nein! Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich hab jetzt endgültig mit der Sache abgeschlossen! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich ihnen dabei nicht helfen kann. Aber da müssen sie wohl eine andere Methode finden mit ihm klar zu kommen." Mit diesen Worten ging Takao zurück nach Hause.

Einige Tage später erschien folgender Artikel in der Zeitung:

Gestern Abend gab es einen riesigen Tumult in dem Erholungszentrum Borg auf dem großen Hügel. Der vor über 10 Jahren dort eingelieferte Kai Hiwatari, damals dort eingeliefert wegen dem Mord an zwei Menschen, beging Selbstmord. Unbemerkt von den Pflegern hing sich der Junge im Badezimmer mit einem Seil auf. Der Leiter, Boris Balkov, wies jede Schuld von sich. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seien stark genug gewesen und es soll auch keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben haben, die dieses Ereignis ausgelöst haben könnte.


End file.
